The present invention relates to gravity feed liquid dispensers, and more particularly, to liquid dispensers associated with cleaning implements.
Liquid dispensers associated with cleaning implements, including mops, squeegees and brooms, are well known in the art of applying cleaning liquids, germicides and waxes to floor surfaces. Dispensers are provided as a container appended externally to the cleaning implement. For example, a liquid container may be mounted with brackets onto a mop handle. With the dispenser mounted to the mop handle, an operator may apply liquids onto a surface on which the operator is conducting cleaning tasks without re-saturating the mop by dipping the mop into a bucket or container filled with a cleaning liquid. Accordingly, the operator may conduct the cleaning task uninterrupted by frequent re-saturations, and without having to transport a bucket filled with cleaning liquids.
Typically, liquid is dispensed from handle mounted containers by the force of gravity. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,469,991 to Hamalainen, hereby incorporated by reference, an airtight liquid holding container is connected externally to a mop handle. Liquid flows out from the appended container through a system of tubes onto a surface by its own weight. The principle of operation of the dispenser is such that when air is allowed to enter the appended external container, a corresponding amount of liquid held in the appended container is dispensed onto the surface by force of gravity.
While solving a long felt need for a liquid dispenser attached to a cleaning implement, conventional handle mounted liquid dispensers require an unwieldy container to be mounted to the handle. This inhibits movement of the handle as required to carry out various cleaning or waxing tasks. Positioning of a full liquid container at a position relatively high on the handle also makes it difficult to maneuver the cleaning implement in tight spaces. Additionally, the appended container requires bracketry to mount the container to the handle; therefore, the cost of manufacture is increased.
Further, conventional liquid dispensers use tubes to conduct and dispense liquid. These tubes are prone to kinking, plugging and blockage if anything but very viscous liquids are used therein. Along the same lines, it is difficult to remove the tubes and tubed valve assemblies from the handle to effectively perform routine cleaning of the tubing. Finally, the conventional externally mounted liquid dispensers do not easily allow the operator to select different flow rates for liquids, nor do they allow the operator to use liquids of significantly different viscosities.